Question: Express $0.0939$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.0939$ can be represented as follows. $ = 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{9}{100} + \dfrac{3}{1000} + \dfrac{9}{10000} $ $= \dfrac{939}{10000}$